Wherefore Art Thou Ash, Er, Romeo?
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock watch the wonderful Shakesperian play, Romeo and Juliet. But what's this about the actor/ress's quiting? Who will take their places? Hmmm ... ^_~
1. New Challenges and Friends

1 Wherefore Art Thou, Ash? Err, Romeo?  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock are still on their way to Olivine City! Getting one step closer everyday! But what's this? This certainly wasn't on their schedule…  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock seemed to be standing in front of what appeared to be, some sort of theatre.  
  
"Hmm, it looks like a theatre!" Ash stated the obvious, slowly making his way towards it in pure curiosity. "Pika pi!" Pikachu chimed in.  
  
Misty and Brock nodded in unison. "They probably put on productions," Brock stated.  
  
"Probably, seeing as it is a theatre," Misty said with an edge of sarcasm. "Hey, I wonder what productions would be showing?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this!" Ash called from somewhere in front of them.  
  
"Huh?" Misty and Brock asked in unison, walking towards what Ash was referring to.  
  
"Hey, it's some kind of board which shows what show are playing!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Ash skimmed through the list. "Let's see here…there's 'When Starmie Attacks'…" Ash began. "No way! Horror shows and me, DON'T MIX!" Misty warned, clutching Ash's backpack in fear. Ash continued, "The Pokemon Master of the Rings…" Brock shivered. "I pass." Ash proceeded, "Poke-kids," Misty raised an eyebrow; "To young!" "And…Romeo and Juliet," Ash finished.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet?!" Misty gushed. Her eyes began to get all starry. "That's one of the best productions ever! It's so tragic….yet romantic and touching!"  
  
Everyone face faulted, except for Misty. Her eyes were still all starry, when Brock spoke up. "It is very romantic, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to see it…," he said.  
  
Misty smiled. "Great, let's go then!" But then frowned, noticing Brock was staring at the ticketmaster near the door. She had long flowing blonde hair and big blue eyes.  
  
Ash sweat dropped. "Here we go again," he muttered, as Misty pulled Brock's ear. "We'll go if you want to sit with US not you're new GIRLFRIEND," Misty said with an edgy tone.  
  
Misty dropped Brock by letting go of his ear, and he hit the pavement. "So Ash, what do you think? Wanna go see it?" she asked him.  
  
Ash innocently shook his head. "Do I have a choice?" he managed to say, as Misty linked arms with him. "Not really," Misty grinned, leading the way to the theatre, Brock trailing behind them while sulking.  
  
~  
  
The show neared the end, as Juliet spoke her heart-breaking final quote, as she stabbed her "happy dagger" into her chest, violently.  
  
Misty and Ash were in tears, clapping furiously. "It's so beautiful," Misty gushed. Ash nodded, and kept clapping with the rest of the crowd.  
  
Brock was too busy gawking at the actress of Juliet, to say anything. Everybody came out and took a bow.  
  
Juliet seemed to smile at Brock, and Brock's heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful!  
  
The audience clapped and clapped until they were all clapped out. (A/N: ^_^")  
  
"That was fantastic!" Misty smiled in utter approval.  
  
"It was pretty good," Ash admitted.  
  
"Come on guys," Misty stood up. "Let's go meet the actors and actresses!"  
  
Ash nodded in agreement. And, well, so did Brock … but much more eagerly … and while he was blushing, too.  
  
~  
  
Once they arrived backstage, much to their surprise, there was nobody asking for autographs… or anything!  
  
Misty politely approached "Juliet" and "Romeo". "Um…" she awkwardly started. She didn't want to interrupt them, while they were well … it looked like they were … packing suitcases!  
  
"Um," she repeated. "I loved the show! You guys are great at this acting stuff!" she politely complimented.  
  
Romeo turned around. "Oh, well thanks, miss. But this is the end of acting for us!"  
  
"Yeah," Juliet nodded. "As fun as it is, we can't keep up with all of this, anymore. It's just so... stressing!"  
  
Ash and Misty's jaw's seemed to drop. "What?" they both exclaimed in unison. "You can't stop! You guys are so good! And … where are you going to find other actors and actresses, on such short notice to replace yourselves?" Misty asked, bewildered.  
  
Romeo and Juliet seemed puzzled. "Why would we find other actresses and actors to take our places?" Juliet questioned.  
  
"Because the show must go on! It's so… touching!" Ash admitted. "You can't just quit, and at the same time, altogether quit the performance!" Misty nodded in agreement.  
  
The silent-up-until-now, Brock, spoke up. "Yeah my friends are right!" He grabbed Juliet's hands in utter affection. "You should listen to them! You can't just quit…and quit the show! You should pick new actors and actresses to take on your roles!"  
  
Juliet sweat dropped. "Well, I guess you guys are right…"  
  
Misty smiled sweetly. "W-we'd be willing to fill in for ya!" Juliet and Romeo looked a little taken back. "You? But you're just Pokemon Trainers!"  
  
"Just Pokemon Trainers? JUST Pokemon Trainers!?" Ash challenged. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I want to be the world's GREATEST Pokemon trainer!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Misty chimed in, putting an arm around Ash. "I'm Misty! I travel with him, and I want to be the world's best Water-type Pokemon trainer!"  
  
Romeo seemed to form a "perfect picture" motion with his fingers, sort of resembling a diamond, as he nudged Juliet. Juliet smirked.  
  
Brock jumped in the picture. "And I'm Brock! I want to be the world's best Breeder!" he blushed slightly, while putting an arm around Ash and Misty; causing them to squish into each other.  
  
Juliet and Romeo sweat dropped.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all," Romeo smiled warmly. "Including Brock," Juliet added, with a smug smirk plastered on her cute face.  
  
Brock blushed. "It's nice to meet you, too!" Misty grabbed him by the ear. "Come on Romeo!" and then realized what she had said. "Ha! Romeo, get it?"  
  
Ash sweat dropped. "Anyway, could we help you out in any sort of way?" he helpfully questioned.  
  
Romeo and Juliet exchanged excited glances. "You can do more than help…" they said in unison, with a mischievous tone.  
  
"Huh?" Ash and Misty said in unison. "Especially you two…" Romeo added.  
  
Ash and Misty exchanged glances. "Huh?" they repeated.  
  
~  
  
"I'M GONNA BE JULIET!" Misty pranced around, chanting. "I'm actually gonna be JULIET!" she continued with her chanting and prancing.  
  
"WHA?!" Ash abrutedly yelled in nervousness and fear, as he was backstage with Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"Don't worry Ash! You're the perfect little Romeo!" Juliet smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Ash blushed. "Aww, do you really think so?" his spirits were already lifted.  
  
Romeo jealously glanced at Juliet. "Ya…do ya?"  
  
Juliet giggled, and kissed Romeo fully on the lips.  
  
After recovering, a dazed Romeo replied with, "I guess I'm still you're Romeo!"  
  
"Aw man, I have to suffer through this!?" Ash thought to himself, as Romeo and Juliet embraced in a tight, loving hug.  
  
Ash rolled his eyes, and then it hit him…  
  
"Wait a second. If I'm Romeo… who's going to be Juliet?" Ash asked. Juliet smiled. "You'll see," she said in a singsong voice.  
  
Then Misty pranced into the scene. "Hey Ash," she tried not to jump all over him in excitement, but just couldn't hold it in.  
  
"Guess what? I'M GOING TO PLAY THE PART OF JULIET!" Misty nearly squealed in delight. "Isn't that great!?"  
  
Ash's eyes grew extremely, uncannily wide. "Y-you're going to be … JULIET!?" he blushed.  
  
"Yes! Isn't it gr - hey wait a second – don't be pulling anything on me Ash!" she waved a finger. "And no teasing, either!" her mood then changed right back. "But who cares if you tease me, anyway?" she smirked, "it'll just show your jealousy for how cute I am, and how I got a main roll in the play and you didn't!"  
  
Ash got a little frustrated. "Why would I tease you? And what do you mean how cute you are, and how you got a main roll in the play! I could easily come back at you!"  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. And how do you plan on doing that?"  
  
Ash closed his eyes in a matter-of-fact kind of way. "Because it just so happens that I have a part in the play, too!"  
  
Misty looked surprised. "You do?" and then looked at him in disbelief. "No you don't!"  
  
Ash smugly smirked and replied simply with, "I'm Romeo."  
  
Misty looked surprised again. "YOU?" she blushed. "B-but…you…" she stammered.  
  
"Uh-huh! And you're Juliet," he added, "So I guess we'll have to perform together!"  
  
Misty blushed. "I-I guess…" she managed to say.  
  
Romeo and Juliet laughed. "Enough with the dumb-founded remarks! Let's get practicing!"  
  
Misty and Ash looked at Romeo and Juliet, and then each other. "Okay…here goes nothing!" Ash said.  
  
~  
  
After an hour of practicing, Ash and Misty go relax for a while; out of costume.  
  
"Man, that's a lot of work!" Ash breathed heavily, out of breath from all of the events that had been taking place.  
  
Misty nodded. "Yeah, but we can pull it off," she said confidently, with a warm smile.  
  
It was Ash's turn to nod. "Yeah!"  
  
Suddenly, Brock whirred around the corner with a mixed expression. "Hey guys, I'm in the play too!" he smiled.  
  
Ash and Misty smiled. "That's great!" Misty said encouragingly. Brock frowned, "Yeah but I'm Montague ~ Ash's father!"  
  
Misty and Ash sweat dropped. "Wow, really?" they said slowly in unison.  
  
Brock hung his head. "I don't even get to be Romeo! I mean, what does Ash have that I don't?"  
  
"Well for starters, he's nice, and kind, and thoughtful, and cute…" Misty trailed off, noticing Ash and Brock were staring at her, as she blushed three shades of crimson.  
  
"You think I'm cute?" Ash blushed.  
  
Misty blushed deeply. "A heh! Did I say cute? I meant –"  
  
Brock cleared his throat. "…Guys, we're in the middle of a crisis here!"  
  
"It's not a crisis," Ash started, "things just happen that way, Brocko!" he tried to cheer him up.  
  
Brock slowly nodded but didn't look up from staring at his feet. "I guess," he mumbled jealously. 


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

1 Wherefore Art Thou, Ash? Err, Romeo?  
  
Chapter 2: Practice Makes Perfect  
  
"Time to practice again!" Juliet's words seemed to echo throughout the whole stage area. "Since everyone seems to be familiar with the first scene, and we've already practised it, let's move onto the second scene. Okay everyone?" She called out to all of the actors and actresses.  
  
Everyone gave an encouraged cheer, and took their places.  
  
~~  
  
A boy around the age of 19 or 20 entered the scene first. He was scheduled as Capulet, Misty (Juliet's) father.  
  
He cleared her throat and began. "Both Montague and myself are under the same sentence, and are both under a promise to refrain from any further disturbance, which should not be difficult for either of us, at our age."  
  
A young man accompanied him while he was walking and talking, and then spoke up. "You are both held in high esteem and it is a matter for great regret that the…the…" he peered down at his script, and kept going, "the… quarrel has lasted so long between you. And now sir," he bowed, "what is your answer to my request?" Paris finished.  
  
Juliet and Romeo high-fived each other backstage. Everything was going perfectly and smoothly, especially for a practice!  
  
Things continued to go smoothly, and Romeo awarded everyone with some free, crystal clear water at the end.  
  
Ash and Misty gulped it down. "Chu," Pikachu reached for Ash's water from his shoulder. Ash chuckled in response, "Here Pikachu," he said, tipping the glass of water ever so slightly so Pikachu could take a sip.  
  
"Here Togepi," Misty smiled down at Togepi, as Togepi took a sip of her water too.  
  
Brock gulped his down too, and licked his lips in satisfaction.  
  
"Well everyone, we're going to move onto the scene where Juliet is on her balcony, and Romeo is hiding underneath her. Okay, lets go!"  
  
~~  
  
Misty made her way up to the balcony in costume (a long flowing pink dress with puffy shoulders … kinda similar to Princess Peach's dress), and blushed.  
  
"R-Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, R-Romeo? Refuse Thai father and d-deny Thai name…" she shyly stuttered, looking out into the horizon, pretending she didn't see Ash, and didn't feel his kind gaze on her.  
  
She continued stuttering, and Juliet couldn't help but crack a smile backstage. "Well… things aren't perfect, she'll have to look over her lines…"  
  
"…But they sure make a cute couple!" Romeo admired, and Juliet giggled. "Exactly what I was thinking."  
  
"No part of him is my foe, except h-his name…" Misty continued.  
  
It was Ash's turn to speak. He dramatically positioned his arm toward her in a loving motion. "I will gladly do as you say. O-only let me be called your," Ash looked down at the script and cringed. "Is there any way we can change this?" he frowned. He looked over at Romeo and Juliet, who both shaking their heads no. Ash cringed again and sweat dropped. "Beloved," he choked; blushing three shades of crimson, continuing, "a-and I will take another name, and never more be known by that of Romeo."  
  
The scene proceeded; occasional awkward moments coming up, but then the end scene came…all too soon.  
  
"What is this?" Misty dramatically ran to Ash's "dead" body. "My dear Romeo's fingers are clasping a cup. I see that his untimely death was brought about by poison. If I k-kiss thee on the mouth, per-perhaps some of the fatal drink may yet remain there, to restore me to thee in death!" Misty inched forward, and Ash slightly opened his eyes before both of them blushed.  
  
Misty continued to inch forward; her lips pursing into a kissing form, and –  
  
"Okay guys! Let's take a break!" Romeo announced. Misty and Ash both sighed in relief.  
  
Brock came by. "Hey guys," he greeted them.  
  
"Hey Brock," they both said in unison.  
  
"How are your parts coming?"  
  
Ash and Misty awkwardly gulped. "W-well…mine's pretty good…" Misty giggled nervously.  
  
"Y-yeah," Ash nodded, sweat dropping nervously while eyeing his running shoes.  
  
"That's good," Brock raised an eyebrow, but continued, "my part is okay actually. I found out that Lady Montague, my "wife" is the most beautiful women in the world!"  
  
Ash and Misty sweat dropped. "What else is new?" Misty commented dryly.  
  
"Okay everyone, let's continue practising!" Romeo called to the cast.  
  
~~  
  
After a day of practising, the real thing came.  
  
Misty nervously looked out into the audience, peering through a space in the curtain. "Wow, there's a lot of people…" she said to no one in particular, as Togepi chirped in her arms.  
  
Ash tenderly placed a hand on her shoulder from behind, as she spun around.  
  
"Hey…" he hesitated, "…let's keep a promise, okay?"  
  
Misty nodded silently.  
  
"Whatever goes on tonight, we'll always be friends, okay?" Ash's eyes seemed to drown in Misty's aqua eyes.  
  
Misty nodded and smiled warmly. "Okay," she extended a hand and 'shook on it'. Ash smiled confidently back at her.  
  
"Chu," Pikachu said while pointing at Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"Come on guys, the show's about to start! Places, places!" Juliet announced.  
  
  
  
Ash and Misty nodded before leaving their Pokemon with Romeo and Juliet, while running to position.  
  
~~  
  
"We would like to present to you, Romeo and Juliet!" Juliet announced to the rather large crowd. A rumble of applause errupted.  
  
Ash took a deep breath before walking on stage with some other actors.  
  
~~  
  
Everything went by smoothly. It was already the last scene.  
  
Misty said her tragic line before inching towards Ash. The oh-too-familiar scene was occurring, and Ash's eyes closed even harder as he dreaded the moment coming up…  
  
Misty inched toward him; a bead of sweat escaping her face as she nervously placed a hand on his shoulder for support as her lips were about to touch his.  
  
[b] BANG! [/b]  
  
A crash was heard as Misty and Ash, and the audience, looked toward the back of the theatre.  
  
"Mwa ha ha ha!" three familiar voices cackled. "Sorry to interrupt your lovely scene, but we have a job to take care of," James smiled.  
  
Misty and Ash blushed. Misty groaned. "What do you want now?" she scowled.  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual," Meowth grinned.  
  
Jessie gritted her teeth. "Listen up everyone!" she grabbed a microphone out of nowhere. "Hand over your most valuable and precious Pokemon, or the show is cancelled, and the little twer- er… our little Romeo and Juliet get it!"  
  
Suddenly a mesh net surrounded Ash and Misty as they flew up into the air, uncomfortably tangled in the net.  
  
The audience gasped.  
  
"Chu/ Plreii!" the Pokemon yelled in despair and shock.  
  
The shocked audience began to take their Pokeballs off of their belts, with hesitation. "Well I guess we should give up our Pokemon," one person said. "Yeah," another agreed.  
  
Ash shook his head from above them. "No! Don't give up your Pokemon, just for us!" he clenched his fist.  
  
"Yeah," Misty agreed, "We'll fight 'em!" she challenged.  
  
Ash grinned. "We sure will…"  
  
Ash dropped a Pokeball containing Chikorita, in the net. "Chikorita, cut this net with your razor leaf!"  
  
Chikorita grinned and obeyed with no hesitation. Ash and Misty both landed on the ground. "Go Poliwhirl!" Misty threw a Pokeball and Poliwhirl popped out.  
  
"Poliwhirl, hit Team Rocket with your Water Gun!"  
  
"Poli!" Poliwhirl glared at Team Rocket before releasing a powerful Water Gun attack on them.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Team Rocket yelled, as they were scent soaring backwards.  
  
"Quick Pikachu, use your Thunder Bolt Attack!" Ash commanded Pikachu.  
  
"Pi-"  
  
"Here…"  
  
"Ka-"  
  
"…It..."  
  
"CHU!"  
  
"…Comes!!"  
  
The Thunder Bolt attack hit the soaking Team Rocket, full force.  
  
"AH!" they flew off into the sky, breaking a piece of the roof.  
  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again…" they yelled as a twinkling star took their place.  
  
Ash and Misty high-fived each other, before the audience roared with applause in response.  
  
Ash and Misty hugged Poliwhirl and Pikachu happily, before returning them back to their Pokeballs.  
  
Juliet walked on stage. "Sorry for the interruption, ladies and gentlemen, but the show must go on!" she whispered to Ash and Misty. "Great so far guys, places, places!"  
  
Misty ran to her previous spot and Ash resumed his lifeless pose. They both sweat dropped nervously as they relived the most awkward scene.  
  
Misty closed her eyes tightly as she nervously leaned forward. Ash gulped.  
  
Misty's lips pressed firmly against Ash's all to soon, as a bead of sweat escaped both of their faces. And…it wasn't that bad, actually! Misty kept her lips on Ash's as she slightly opened her eyes to see Ash's reaction. He looked surprisingly, calm and like he was enjoying it!  
  
The kiss finally ended and the audience clapped while grinning and crying at the same time. "Encore, encore!" they yelled.  
  
Misty and Ash both blushed and sighed as they got up and bowed. "Give it up for our Romeo and Juliet! Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. Are they good or what?!" Romeo yelled.  
  
"Whoo!" the audience clapped enthusiastically in approval.  
  
Misty and Ash nervously glanced at each other, before they grinned out at the audience.  
  
~~  
  
"What do you mean you can't stay here and do this anymore?" Juliet frowned. "You were all the best!"  
  
Ash sadly extended a hand. "No. We have to continue our journey to become Pokemon Masters and Breeders," he shook hands with both Romeo and Juliet. "I guess this is goodbye," Brock added sadly.  
  
"Okay well the best of luck to you, and you're always welcomed back! We'll remember you forever!" Juliet waved as they all disappeared over the horizon, waving to their arms extent.  
  
Ash and Misty smiled warmly at each other. "That was a lot of fun," Ash admitted.  
  
"Yeah," Misty blushed. "Even the … kissing part," she forced herself to say. Ash blushed too. "It wasn't that bad…"  
  
"You know…" Misty blushed three shades of crimson. "You're a good kisser," she shyly admitted.  
  
Ash grinned and blushed. "You're not too bad yourself!"  
  
Misty giggled nervously, still blushing.  
  
Brock entered the conversation. "I must admit, you two are really good actors! And that kissing scene was pretty cute, you must admit!" he nudged them; and they blushed in response.  
  
"Hey!" once Ash recovered he looked up and noticed something. "It looks like this theatre is playing Cinderella…" Ash began.  
  
"…And there are opening parts for Cinderella and the Prince!" Misty finished.  
  
Misty excitedly linked arms with Ash. "Come on Ash, we're perfect for the part!"  
  
Ash groaned. "Romeo and Juliet was a handful, and now you want to do Cinderella?"  
  
Misty giggled and nodded. "There's a kissing scene in this, too!"  
  
Ash groaned and Pikachu chuckled with Togepi and Brock.  
  
Misty and Ash ran towards the theatre.  
  
"Here we go again," Brock shook his head while chasing after his friends.  
  
[b] THE END [/b]  
  
Stupid cupid you're a real mean guy  
  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly  
  
I am in love and it's a crying shame  
  
And I know that you're the one to blame  
  
Hey hey, set me free  
  
Stupid cupid, stop picking on me!  
  
You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
  
And I don't feature what your putting down  
  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine  
  
Hey hey, set me free  
  
Stupid cupid, stop picking on me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any associated characters. The same goes with the Shakespearean play, Romeo and Juliet. Plus, I don't own Mandy Moore's "Stupid Cupid" or the part that I chose to put in my story.  
  
Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! 


End file.
